Incarnate
Incarnate is a compilation album released by doom metal band The Obsessed. At the time of it's release it was considered a posthumous compilation as Wino was currently active with Spirit Caravan at the time. It consists of tracks taken from a number of rare and unreleased sources, namely: their Sodden Jackal and Altamont Nation 7"s, the Hellhound Records What the Hell! compilation, and some unreleased demos. There are also two cover songs: "On the Hunt" (originally by Lynyrd Skynyrd) and "Inside-Looking Out" (originally by The Animals and later covered by Grand Funk Railroad). The track "Streetside" is a video clip. Notably this was Southern Lord Records' third release (Sunn3) and the first Wino-related release on that label. Tracklist (1999 UK Version) *Yen Sleep *Concrete Cancer *Peckerwood Stomp *Inside Looking Out *Mental Kingdom *Sodden Jackal *Iron & Stone *Indestroy *Streetside *Mourning *Spirit Caravan *Skybone *On The Hunt *River of Soul (Live) *Lunar Womb (Live) Tracklist (2004 CD & vinyl editions) *Yen Sleep *Concrete Cancer *Peckerwood Stomp *Inside Looking Out *Mental Kingdom *Sodden Jackal *Iron & Stone *Indestroy *Streetside *Mourning *Spirit Caravan *Skybone *On The Hunt *River of Soul (Live) *Lunar Womb (Live) (Vinyl Edition only) *Climate of Despair *Decimation *Fears Machine *Field of Hours *Streetside (Music Video) (2004 CD only) Track Information *Yen Sleep - Demo recording from spring/winter 1993. *Concrete Cancer - Demo recording from spring/winter 1993. Re-recording of a song that previously appeared on Metal Blade's "Metal Massacre VI" compilation in 1985. *Peckerwood Stomp - Previously released on a 7" entitled "Altamont Nation" via Bong Load Records in 1996. *Inside Looking Out - The Animals cover, previously released on a 7" entitled "Altamont Nation" via Bong Load Records in 1996. *Mental Kingdom - Demo recording from summer 1993. Would be re-recorded for the "To Protect and To Serve" single. *Sodden Jackal - Previously released in 1983 on Invictus Records. *Iron & Stone - Previously released in 1983 on Invictus Records. *Indestroy - Previously released in 1983 on Invictus Records. *Streetside - Spring 1992 Demo. *Mourning - Spring 1992 Demo. *Spirit Caravan - Previously released on the 1991 Hellhound Records compilation "What The Hell!". This song would be re-recorded by Spirit Caravan on the Elusive Truth album. *Skybone - Previously released on the 1991 Hellhound Records compilation "What The Hell!". This song would be re-recorded for The Church Within. *On The Hunt - Lynyrd Skynyrd cover. Recorded at the same sessions The Melvins were recording Stoner Witch. *River of Soul (Live) - Recorded live on New Years Eve 1992 in Berlin, Germany. This song was previously only on the initial United Kingdom pressing of the CD. *Lunar Womb (Live) - Recorded live on New Years Eve 1992 in Berlin, Germany. This song only appears on the initial United Kingdom pressing of the CD and the vinyl edition. *Climate of Despair - 1993 Demo, only available on the 2004 reissued CD and vinyl editions. *Decimation - 1993 Demo, only available on the 2004 reissued CD and vinyl editions. *Fears Machine - 1993 Demo, only available on the 2004 reissued CD and vinyl editions. This song would be re-recorded by Spirit Caravan for the Jug Fulla Sun album. *Field of Hours - 1993 Demo, only available on the 2004 reissued CD and vinyl editions. *Streetside (Music Video) - The Music video for Streetside used to promote The Church Within in 1994. Only on the 2004 CD. Personnel * Scott Weinrich - Guitar, Vocals (All Tracks) * Guy Pinhas - Bass (Tracks 1 - 5, 9 - 10, 13 - 18) * Greg Rogers - Drums (Tracks 1 - 5, 9 - 18) * Dave Flood - Drums (Tracks 6 - 8) * Mark Laue - Bass (Tracks 6 - 8) * Scott Reeder - Bass (Tracks 11, 12), Producer, Engineer * Tos Nieuwenhuizen - Liner Notes * Stephen O'Malley - Curator, Design * Greg Anderson - Curator * Dale Crover - Drums, Backing Vocals (Track 13) * Bob Dunbar & Dave Dunbar - Engineer, Producer (Tracks 6 - 8) * Joe Barresi - Engineer, Producer (Track 13) * Pat Lydon - Engineer, Producer (Track 5) * Rob Schnappf & Tom Rothrock - Engineer, Producer (Tracks 3 - 4) * Mathias Schneeberger - Engineer, Producer (tracks 1 -2, 9 - 12, 14 - 18) * Mark Chalecki - Mastering External Links References Category:Release Category:Compilation Album Category:Wino Category:The Obsessed Category:Spirit Caravan Category:Doom Metal Category:Maryland Category:Southern Lord Records Category:Hard Rock